Save Me
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.
1. Spy

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note: **I got this idea after watching a movie and getting so many day dreams but I had to write it down as different characters to see if anybody would like it from my class to decide to make it to a fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or anything.

**Chapter One:** Spy (Tsuna)

I sat with my back pressed on the black leather rolling chair. My feet sat neatly placed and crossed on my wooden desk. My desk seems to have nothing but piles and tons of paper work. It would take three days just to find a single thing on that desk. I close my eyes trying to recall all of the memories that caused me to be the vongola boss.

Well, let me explain this the vongola happens to be a large and powerful Mafia family. Alright don't go on ahead and start thinking that we are your normal Mafia family, well we kind are a bit more dangerous then the others. One of the memories that kept coming back to me is the head perfect. The head perfect used to be a student in my school and he belonged in the disablement group. He used to beat the crap out of me and a whole bunch of my friends.

Right now the funny thing is that now, I'm his boss but get this, I still get the crap beaten out of me by the head perfect. I guess he's not worried about me firing him. Well, to be honest I will never do that I my life spend. Why? Well, because I'm going to miss getting beat up every day.

"Tsuna.."

I look up at the sound of my name being called out. I look towards the door and see Hibari looking at me with stormy eyes. This man's eyes never surprised me. The color sure did though his eyes are like a storm. A storm that's coming to a sunny day.

"Tsuna!"

He called out again with anger layered on his voice. I look at his lips to see if they were in some sort of pout that he does when he's angry.

"What is it, cloud?" He looked at me and than frown and I only smile at him. Through, all of the years I been knowing him, he never smiled. I seen him pout and smirk but all of those don't count as a smile. Oh well, what can you do?

"When is my next mission?" Those words just hit me like a wall of bricks. He stayed standing by the door frame looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"You just came back from one." Is all I can mange to say to him. It already hurts me that he wants to leave again but still if he wants a mission then I'll give him the hardest one.

"I know just give me a mission. Reborn said I need a mission already." Now, the words just slapped me in the face.

"Why?" I asked and saw him rise his eyebrow up. I waited till he realizes what I mean. When it finally hit him, he just smirked at me.

"Are you going to worry?" He asked as he move his head side to side just to show he was ashamed of me. Why he's ashamed of me. Well because since I'm a Mafia boss, I shouldn't care that much about my workers it's kind of hard to do so. Since I count them as family.

"Of course I'm going to worry!"

"Well, don't."

"Skylark, don't talk to me like that. I'll give you a mission just don't worry." The cloud smirked as he left the office. I only sigh and started to think on how can I stop giving in to him.

"You spoil him way too much." I snapped my head to the side just to find Mukuro next to me. He smiled at me and I just shivered. Unlike Hibari, this guy smiles and laughs but it's just creepy on him.

"I don't spoil him." I spoke to him and than put my feet down with a dull sound. I than rolled my chair over to my desk to find the dark haired male a mission. Mukuro's mismatched eyes followed my every moment. I can just feel that blue and red eye following me, staring at me.

"You spoil him. I bet you going to give him an easy and short mission."

"No, I'm not." I said as I placed the file I had in my hand and just placed it at a different side. Mukuro looked at me and than grabbed the file.

"You were going to let him hunt someone down?" Mukuro looked at me and smiled. I shivered again and yanked the file out of his hands.

"Kufufufufu~ Tsuna, give him a hard mission. Something that will let him know that your not going to spoil him anymore."

"I don't spoil him!" Mukuro smiled and than gave me a file he found some where around my messy desk. I looked over it and my skim over the text writing.

"I'm not giving him this!" I shouted at him. He just looked at me with the same smile, but this time the smile seemed a bit more evil.

"Just give it to him."

"I don't want him to be a spy! It's too dangerous!"

"Spoiled~"

"I don't spoil him!" I yelled once again and grabbed my phone out of my pocketed and pressed the number nine. I put the phone on speaker and waiting for Hibari to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard his husky voice speak.

"Kyoya!"

"What is it!" He yelled back at me letting me know how annoyed he is right now.

"I have your mission. Come and report to my office for I can give you it." I demanded him and smiled as I saw Mukuro putting his thumbs up. I never felt so alive! Let me just hope that Hibari doesn't bring me down to size.

"Alright, baka." Hibari spoke out and hanged up the phone. I looked at it and saw the picture ID. The photo was just of Kyoya with his hair spiked up and with a pout on his face. I looked at his face. Pale and clear nothing to ruin it. The only thing that made me smile about that picture is the cute pout he has.

"Kufufufu~ you look heartbroken. The bird didn't make you feel less of a man?"

"Shut up, Mukuro" I snapped at him as he turned around. I saw his long navy blue pony tail. He started walking out.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to see me not spoil him?" He looked at me with blue and red eyes. He smirked.

"I'll not be able to see it but I can make sure that I'm going to hear how it's going to go." Mukuro spoke and then left my office with another of those sickish laughs. I sat down and started to read the file over and over again.

This person that Kyoya is going to be spying on is very powerful. From the file alone, he can tell he escaped from jail five times, sold drugs in the streets of Italy, robbed a couple of banks, formed his own Mafia family, and has brought down other families as well.

Now, that he's the most wanted man in Italy you think that he would be a bit lay back, right? Well, you're wrong. Now, he's planning on attacking my family and becoming the tenth Vongola boss and there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. I heard a click from the door and started to calm myself down. I have to remember that Kyoya can smell fear.

"Tsuna, What's my mission?" He asked once he sat down on one of the nice chairs in front of my desk. I started to almost play with my fingers but I stopped that before it happen. I looked at him straight at his stormy eyes.

"You're going to spy on the head of the Gesso Family." The look on his face was blank. No emotions showed, well, not yet at least.

"Why?" I looked at him. I breathed in and out. I have to remember not to spoil him. Just because I'm twenty-one and eighteen doesn't mean crap. (A/N: just act like Tsuna is older kay please) He gave me a child glare.

You know the kind that a spoil brat gives to their mom and dad, when they don't get something. Yeah, that's it.

"Fine, whatever." I looked at him and smiled, while he glared at me.

"Alright you want to start today or tonight?" I looked at him as he got up and started to walk out of the office. I smiled as a dodged the vase he threw at me.

"Give me the file, I'll start tonight."He spoke as he got back in the position he once was in. Standing straight and a bit calm when I know he's nothing but calm.

"Alright."

I spoke out and took the file from my desk with a goody smile on my face. He walked towards me and just yanked the file out of my hand. Once he did that he left my office. I started laying back on my chair till an object was thrown at me. I moved out of the way and heard a sticking noise. I looked up and saw a knife sticking on the wall. Now, I'm glade I dodged and developed good reflexes. Cause with this guy I'm going to die one day. I just hope it isn't soon.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

Alright I hope you guys like it anyways I'm going to start working on my teacher's sin story. So I just wanted to update this story to keep people busy. So bye bye review if you loved it


	2. Mission

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note: **I might as well just write this and get it over with. Since I have like a lot of chapters from my notebook about this story and I think you guys will enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or anything.

**Chapter Two:** Mission (Kyoya)

I read this man's file. I rolled my eyes and threw the damn thing on my bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a traveling bag. It's more of a gym bag but I prefer to call it a traveling bag since I do most of my travels with it. I placed it on the bed and pulled the zipper down and started packing things that will be needed for this mission.

I packed three black shirts and two black pants. I grabbed my tonfas and shoved them in there. I placed a knife and a gun to see if it would be needed late on in the future. If something goes wrong but I don't think nothing will go wrong. I also place a mini first aid kit and a roll of band aid cloth in there. I left my room and headed over to the kitchen with my bag.

I placed it on the kitchen counter top and started to ignore Yamamoto and Gokudera I mostly ignored Gokudera since he's annoying as hell. He's always calling me a bastard and more shit like that.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked as he took a bite from the apple he has placed in his hand.

"On a mission."

"What kind? It's rare to see you pack."

"Spying mission."

Once I let those words get out of my mouth everyone went silent. I blinked at them but shoved two water bottle in the traveling bag.

"So, he does listen." I looked at Mukuro. I'm so used to hearing his voice and commenting on me that it's not even funny anymore. He annoys me to no end. I wonder sometimes why Tsuna let him join the family once he got out of jail.

"What do you mean that he listens?" I ask him and started to glare at him. Now, I know he has something to do with this.

"Well, my little Kyoya, I told him to stop spoiling you." I looked at him. The look said 'what-are-you-talking-about?' He smiled and laughed at me like always.

"He doesn't spoil me." When that came out of my mouth, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mukuro just started laughing. I looked at them and saw Sam fall off his chair. I started to shoot glares at every direction possible.

"What's so funny?" Gokudera stopped laughing but looked at me. He still had the smile that says oh I want to laugh my ass off.

"It's so noticeable that he spoils you!"

"Yeah!"

Gokudera looked over at Yamamoto. Who popped out of the blue with that. Yamamoto only smiled as he looked at both of use with a five year old smile.

" Haven't you notice, that he gives you whatever you want!" Yamamoto shouted while Gokudera and Mukuro agreed. Those two look like stupid bubble heads.

"Yeah whatever." I said and walked away with my travel bag at hand.

I open the door to my Japanese styled room and sat down on the black sitting mat. I looked at the table in front of me and smirked.

"Thank you!" I shouted to Kusakabe. I only got a 'Hmmm' in return but that was all I needed to know that he heard me. I picked up the hot green clay cup and started drinking the green tea.

"Just a little bitter." I smirked and kept on drinking. Once I finished the tea, I stood up and headed towards my bedroom. I looked around my Japanese household before I stepped into my bedroom. The Vongola family lives in a mansion but half of it is mine alone.

The boss made half of it for me. I couldn't even believe that he would do something for me without even me asking. Tsuna went as far as to place a koi pound with real koi fishes. I smirked as I closed the door to my bedroom and went to my bed.

"He doesn't spoil me." Last words I said till I went to sleep.

I woke up later on and looked at my clock. I sighed and grabbed my traveling bag, it's 12:45A.M, so that means I leave now. Once I grabbed that, I headed towards the door and left my room. I went to the family part that's not Japaneses style. I went to the front part of the mansion where the front door is at.

"No good bye~" I looked and saw Mukuro smiling at me, a glow in his mismatched eyes. He went towards me ad stood in front of me. I looked up at him hating the fact that he's taller than me.

"I don't need to say bye." I told him. He looked at me and then put his hand on my waist. I glared at him about to punch him in the face.

"Bye bye Birdy." He sang out and leaned towards my face. I blushed at that moment but than punched his left cheek. Mukuro looked at me and I just smiled. He started smiling as well.

"Bye bye." I said and left. It's weird having an enemy, that plays around with you and than flirts with you. I smirked and turn the alarm off from my car. I looked at the black Jet car and got in. I placed my traveling bag in the seat next to me and drove off.

I couldn't help but smirk since I always love the way I drive. Everybody says I drive like a race car driver straight from hell. I drive fast and with no fear. I would still go in red lights and not even gave a crap about stopping and just kept going. I parked my car in a parking lot.

I grabbed my traveling bag and left my car with the alarm on. I walked silently in the streets till I saw the Varia mansion. The mansion was huge and it looked like it took years upon years to make it. It's white with modern and with an old fashion touch. I look at the gate. It's standing tall and proud. Most likely if I touch the gate some alarm might go off.

I saw the cameras and sighed ran to the other side to be unnoticed by them. 'Why are camera always in front of gates?' I thought to myself I pressed myself along the side of the mansion and went to the front of the wall looking through the spaces of the gates. I saw a water fountain in the middle and a whole bunch of trees, flowers, bushes, and all that crap.

I got myself off that side of the wall and went to the other side of the mansion my right side. I looked up at the wall and jumped up grabbing a hold of it at least. I just hanged off the edge of the mansion holding on the the top part of the wall. I placed my feet on the wall and started forcing my feet to lift the upper part of my body to get a better grip.

I climbed and jumped over the wall and landed on my feet. I got in a bush and started to look around. There was no camera around, I went towards the mansion and saw a tree and jumped up. My hands took a grip of the branch and climbed up and settle down on a fat branch that could carry my weight. I looked at the mansion for an open window but I didn't see none in front part. I stood on the branch and looked at another tree close to my tree.

I quickly jumped and hanged from the branch and pulled myself up and sat on the branch. Than I jumped to the other three and landed perfectly on my feet. I held to the side of the tree and looked at the house. This tree was a bit higher up so I took a branch in my hands that was above my head and than climbed up to that one and started standing on it trying to keep my balance fused. I notice that I was close to a small window that was open.

I smirked as I jumped off the tree and held on tight to a part of the mansion's wall sticking out. I held on to that part a little longer for my dear life and than I looked around quickly, I saw some space between two parts of the mansion. It was a bit wide for me to stick my hand in and climb. I grabbed my body over there and pressed my right hand on the side of that space. I placed both of my feet in that small space and I than let of the part that was holding me up.

My heart is beating a mile a minute. I placed my left hand on the other side. I held on for my life and than started working my way up. I saw the window and I thought of another plan. I noticed that the window has a sill at the outside of it. I breathed in deeply and looked at the sill. I took another deep breath and jumped to the side. It was a miracle that I didn't kill myself. That had to be the scariest seconds of my life but I held on to the window sill for my life.

I pulled myself up a bit to see if I can at least break the window. I smirked as I saw I can easily break the window. I held my breath and let go of the window still. My left hand supporting my body weight. I thanked God for making me Japanese. I'm small and light weight. I breathed in deep and smashed the window. I closed my eyes tight and smashed it two more times.

I use my hand to clean off the little glass that was sticking on the frame. I then grabbed the inside sill of the window with my right hand and than placed my left hand on it as while. I yanked myself up. I was half in and half out I breathed deeply and just pushed myself inside. I landed on the floor with my front body part hitting the floor. I pouted and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Five in the morning." I yawned and looked around the little narrow room. It was an attic. I almost smiled at that. I stand up and placed myself at a neater space. I took out two blankets and placed it on the floor. I lay on that one and placed the second one on top of me. I almost went to sleep but then I send Tsuna a message.

"I'm in."

Then I turned around and fell asleep for my one hour nap.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Hoped you guys like it and enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want you guys don't have to


	3. Text

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note: **I might as well just write this and get it over with. Since I have like a lot of chapters from my notebook about this story and I think you guys will enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or anything.

**Chapter Three**: Text (Tsuna)

I woke up from the sound of my ring tone. At first, I thought it was my alarm telling me to wake up. I then realized that it was Hibari's ring tone playing. I grabbed my phone as fast as possible and open to the text message.

'I'm in.'

"Oh God Thank you!" I spoke out softly and held on to my cellphone. I looked at the time and it's seven in the morning.

"Well, it's time to be a Mafia boss." I thought out loud and head straight to the bathroom. Once I finished everything that I had to do. I went to the meeting room and wait for everyone to show up. One by one they came in the room. I smiled as I saw them come in the room.

"Morning." I greeted them cheerfully as some of them said it back to me or they just waved or groan a morning to me. You see some of them are not morning people.

"Alright, so today I want to talk about-"

"The mission you gave the bird~" I rolled my eyes over to Mukuro.

"I didn't know you put him on a mission." I looked over to Haru. She smiled at me sweetly as possible. Than she started looking away as she notice how much I happen to be looking at her.

"When did you send him on a mission?" I looked at Chrome. I sighed she's so nice and sweet but why is she so sweet and so close to Mukuro. The whole room got filled with conversation of where I send Kyoya or of the mission I send him to.

"Alright, Alright calm down all of ya." I said and all of them stopped talking and look at me. I sighed and smiled at them. 'Well, I knew I couldn't hide this for long.' I thought and started to gather all of my thoughts together.

"Okay look, I send Hibari on a mission and that's the end of that." I looked at all of them and smiled as they stayed shut.

"How's he doing on the mission?" Mukuro asked as he looked at me and than smirked. I just wanted to glare at him but I know that it's not going to do an effect on him. "He's doing fine on the mission."

"When did he start the mission?" Chrome spoke out softly. I looked into her blue eye. Since, I can only look at one eye cause the other is being covered by an eye patch. "Yes, he started the mission maybe yesterday night." She smiled and nodded her head.

"What kind of mission is it?" Reborn spoke out sitting on Yamamoto's head and looked over at me. "Spying." I spoke out softly and started looking away not liking these questions. "Who is he spying on?" Gokudera asked I was scared on telling them who since they all will start worrying about him. I couldn't lie to them but still...

"Bayakuran." I see different color eyes grow wide in shock. I looked over at Reborn and saw him even flinch.

'Great, I even made the tough hitman flinch.' I waited for someone to speak. Still, nobody said anything all I see in that sea of people is just worried faces.

"I hope he's going to be okay." I look over at Haru who spoke out quietly.

"He is don't worry." I told them then I started the meeting. Still, I can feel the worry in the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))

Review if you want. 


	4. Beginning

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note: **Gosh I hope you guys like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or anything.

**Chapter Four**: Beginning (Hibari)

I woke up at seven and started stretching. I looked around and then remembered where I was at. I sigh but got up. I took a water bottle from my traveling bag and started drinking a bit of it. I took one of those wisp and started brushing my teeth with that. I spit it out and placed the used thing in a zip lock bag that I brought with me.

I than took water in my mouth and spit it out to get rid of the tooth paste or whatever those things are made out of. I took off my black shoes along with my socks. I took off my tie and dress shirt. I placed them on the floor as I put on a black short sleeve shirt. I took my pants off and placed on jogging pants in black. I looked around in the attic and found a vent. I smirked as I grabbed a screw driver and went towards to the air vent.

I took off the nails and placed them aside. I took the cover off and placed it aside. I placed the screw driver in my pocket and crawled inside of the vent. I thanked God for being summer time in Italy. If it was winter, I would have died. The vent airway was cold. But not too cold to make me crawl out and get a jacket. I kept crawling and I then took a red marker from my pocket. I marked the floor of the airway when I got to the middle of it.

I looked around where there was four vent was leading me to somewhere else. I did an arrow on the air way and pointed it to where I came from. I took a right turn and crawled more. I saw another vent opening below me and looked down. I was crawling above a meeting room and then I smirked.

"Alright I need to ke-" I stopped talking to myself and than looked down. I saw a white haired man walk in the room.

He look around twenty one or twenty three. I tired to look closer at his face but I can make out this his face is pale as well. I took my phone out of my pocket. I put the camera on and zoomed into his face. I saw a pale face purple eyes and a purple tattoo. It's some kind of wing or shape I'm not really sure. It's under his right eye where some point of his cheek is. More like above his cheek bone. I took a picture of his face and looked at the door to see, if more people will walk in.

I saw a girl walk in with long blue hair. She only looked like a child to be in this type of family. But it doesn't matter any kid can join the Mafia if they are tough. I took a picture of her and than at the other three people that just step in the room.

One of them has red hair a deepish color and than has dark red eyes. The other male that came in has blonde hair and dark color eyes as well but no glasses or anything on. The last male happens to have a light shade of green hair and seems to be wearing eyes shadow that's the same color as his hair. The eye color seems to be the same or it can be a shade darker than his hair but it doesn't really matter right now.

"Where are the others?" The red head asked as he looked at the white hair male. The white head seems to be smiling and eating some sort of candy. I almost pressed my face to the vent to see what he's eating. I licked my lips as I saw that it was hard candy.

I also notice it's Japanese hard candy. I smiled and took a picture of him eating that as well. Who knows it might come in handy. I wanted to drool so badly...wait... I checked the side of my mouth and I am already drooling.

I cleaned it off and went back to staring down. My blood froze, my eyes also we wide as dish plates. My eyes met purple one or a sort of purple eyes. I saw a nice but evil smile on his pale face.

"What are you looking at?" The girl spoke out. Well, I think it was the girl that spoke out since I can't tell right now. I'm about to freak out. I only been here for what a few hours and he already found out.

"At a little spy." My heart started to beat so fast right now that it's not even funny. I think I'm going to be getting a heart attack any minute now. I started to crawl backwards but fell on my stomach. I looked a t the hole that was made by a gun.

'He's shooting at me!' I scream in my mind and turn around in the air vent and started crawling faster right now.

Another hole was on the air vent floor. I than started to get more worried so I crawled like the window. The third hole was made and than a crack is being formed. The vent broke and I got ready to meet the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for me to be bashed against the cold floor. A couple of seconds pass by and I didn't feel the floor yet.

"Kyoya." I open my eyes as fast as possible and then my eyes met Bayakuran. He smiled at me and I quickly noticed he was carrying me.

"Let go of me." I yelled at him and started to hit him with my fist. Where I'm hitting him is on his chest or anywhere. He only held on to me tighter.

"Is he a Vongola?" I snapped my head and looked at the little girl that spoke.

"Yes, Bluebell. He's a vongola spy." Bayakuran answered, the young girl looked at me but I didn't care how she was looking at me. I hit him again and I ended up hitting his Adam's apple. I guess it hurt since I fell on the floor.

I got up fast but Bayakuran grabbed my waist and lifted me up in the air. "Bayakuran, so what are we going to do with him?" This time the red haired man spoke as he looked at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I yell at him and started to struggle. He look at me his eyes showing me anger. I saw him put his hand as a fist and he quickly got ready to punch me. "Don't do it, Zakuro." Bayakuran order the red head now known as Zakuro.

Zakuro looked at me and then at Bayakuran and than he crossed his arms and made a hump sort of noise. I didn't need to look down to see if Bayakuran is smiling.

"We'll have this meeting some other time." Bayakuran said which made me worry and a shiver up and down my spin.

"Tell the others not to come by."

"But what are you going to do with him?" The girl named Bluebell asked Bayakuran as she got ready to leave with the other males. Bayakuran only smiled at her one more time.

"Don't worry just go." He said once more as they left. Bayakuran walked over to the door and lock it with me in hand still. He held me around my waist I stayed hanging there as he held on to me.

Isn't he just amazing? Amazing my a-

"So Hibari, what brings you here?"

"So Kyoya, What brings you here?" He asked me and placed me down on one of the chairs in his meeting room. "How do you know my name?" I snapped at him as I sat in the chair and look at him.

The chair is one of those nice leather rolling chairs in black. It's like those chairs that Tsuna would never let me sit on in my life.

"Well, I did research on the Vongola Family and I mostly researched you." He smiled and I just glared at him. I really didn't like this guy.

"Now, Kyoya tell me what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern." I answered as simple as possible. He looked at me but still kept that same smile on his face.

"Listen Ky-"

"Call me by my last name."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want us to be in friendly terms." Bayakuran smiled at me and than agreed to call me by my last name.

"Hibari, what are you doing here?"

"Mission."

"For that dead beat boss of yours?" I glared at him more and he can only just smile. I guess he loves it when I'm unhappy or something along those lines.

"He's not a dead beat boss! Don't ever call him that! I'm the only one that can make fun of him like that and I don't want to ever hear that from you." I yelled at his smiling face.

I just want to punch him in the face just to see if that will make him stop smiling. "Alright Hibari, I know that Tsuna will give anything to get you back. I rolled my eyes unbelieving what he's saying because I know he wouldn't give anything just to get me back.

"Hibari he would do anything to get his little bird back." I rolled my eyes once more not believing it again he can repeat himself as many times as he wants, but I will not believe him.

"And I know that if anything bad happens to you he will be angry." That's when I didn't roll my eyes or anything related to not listening. I didn't even give him a look of what are you talking about but a look saying what the hell are you going to do with me. He must have noticed the look I'm giving him since he just smiled evilly at me but with lust in his eyes.

"Let's just say he's going to throw a riot." I swear I got up from that chair in three seconds fast I than made a run for the door. I would have made it to the door till he grabbed my hand and slammed me down on the chair again. Than he placed his hands on my shoulders and pressed down on me making sure I wouldn't move out of my seat.

"No!" I screamed and started moving my arms in the air and waved them around. I think I smashed his face with my palm. I don't know what happen but he hit me somewhere on my neck and I felt lose and a bit paralyzed. I than fell on my side and hit the floor with a hard impact. I manged some how to look up at him and he looked at me with sickening purple eyes.

"Now my little bird your going to be broken body, mind, and spirit." I cried out in fear as he got closer to me and then everything went black.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))()

For a minute I thought that this was going to take me three days to finish because all my friend has been doing today is calling me and I keep getting distracted from what I am doing. Since now she stopped calling and I'm off the phone I can finally work on this with peace and quite. Now I hope you enjoy this story and yay.


	5. Phone

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Well, I was going to upload chapter five six and seven yesterday and than upload chapter eight nine and ten today. Well I'm going to be uploading all of those chapters today just to get it over with and I might add a few chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Five**: Phone (Tsuna)

After the meeting, I just stayed in my office waiting for a text or something from the skylark. My stomach growled, I sigh and got up from my desk and took my phone with me to the kitchen. Once I made it to the kitchen I ask Haru, if she could make me something. I'm never going to ask her to do me something ever again because she just jump for joy and her eyes is staring to glow.

Which caused me to move away from her. "Like what?" She asked as her eyes met my brown ones. I smile a bit at her and look away because I don't want to see stars in eyes ever again.

"Something Japanese." I replied and sat down on one of the near by stools in front of the table island we have. I place my phone on the table of the island and watched her cook.

"Japanese food, huh? I guess your worried about Kyoya." I didn't even need to look back to tell that it's Mukuro. He took a seat next to me. "I am worried now be quite." I ordered him and he looked at me in shock.

"Oh yea, your worried." Before I could speak the phone started to ring.

"_Sakura falling into my empty hand. Ephemeral, tender, and broken, a flower that s just like you._"

Mukuro and I went to grab the phone. I pushed him away, as I reach for my phone I open it and put it on speaker. Mukuro got up from the floor and sat on the stool again. I really didn't know that he landed on the floor but I ignore the glare on his face.

"Hello?" I ask or said to Kyoya. Mukuro and Haru both look at my phone waiting for something to happen.

"Tsuna, help me." I heard a sob from the phone and a lot of sniffing noises coming from the other line.

"Hibari is that you?" I ask and look at the phone in shock. I have never heard him so sad and broken.

"Yes, it's me! Tsuna help me please something went- ahhhhhhh!"

"Kyoya!" Mukuro shouted as he got up from the stool. I didn't know what to say or do. I look at the phone in shock.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Bayakuran." Another sob was heard and my blood went cold.

Bayakuran.

He has my bird.

"Kyoya! What's going on!" Mukuro shouted. I can tell he's pissed. Well, pissed wasn't even the word that he has to be feeling right now.

"Bayakuran! Don't!" That's all we heard and then the line went dead. Haru looked like she was frozen in fear. Mukuro of course is angry as hell. Right now I don't have any idea what I'm feeling.

"I'm going over there! I'm going to show him not to mess with our bird!" Mukuro shout again as Yamamoto and Gokudera came in running to the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?" Gokudera ask as Yamamoto is breathing hard and look at us.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on! Kyoya's in danger! He could be dying for all we know! And we're just here doing nothing!" Mukuro yell or shouted at us. We really couldn't tell but I guess he was shouting because he's moving his arms around a lot.

"Calm down." Reborn said as he step in the room. Mukuro look at him and tried to calm down and not scream or anything. "Fine, I'll try." Mukuro said as he sat down on the stool once more. I look at Mukuro and place my hand on his shoulder. He look at me and than looked down once more. Gokudera and Yamamoto look at Mukuro and right at me. I held my breath.

"Everybody in this house to the meeting room." I said and everybody left to the meeting room. Mukuro went to get Chrome. I went to the meeting room and sat on my black leather chair. I quickly and memories of Kyoya just ran by me. Everybody else came in the meeting room and took a seat. "What's the meeting about?" Chrome ask as she look at me. I breathed in and out slowly.

"Kyoya is in trouble." Chrome that didn't know only look at me. The looks were shock, fear, anger, and most of all worry. "How is he in trouble?" Chrome ask not believing me. "Well-" "Kyoya called us and then something bad happen!" Mukuro once again shouted as Roger place his hands on the navy blue haired male's shoulder.

"Calm down." Reborn said again as he took his hands off of Mukuro. Chrome hug her friend Mukuro than hugged the little thing back. "Can't we do anything?" Yamamoto ask as he smiled. I wish I could tell him yes, but Reborn and I know that we have to wait.

"No, we can't we have to wait and plane." Reborn told Yamamoto, who just stopped smiling. Mukuro look even more upset then he already was.

"We have to wait for how long?" Gokudera ask as he looked at Reborn. My ex-teacher thought for awhile. "Two or three days. If we are lucky." Everybody agreed to that. Mukuro also agreed which made me smile.

I just smiled a bit while I listen to everybody plane what they are going to do but deep down I have a feeling that my bird is not going to be okay.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())

Review if you want


	6. Awaken

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Alright chapter five is finished now I'm working on the whole shit load of other chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Six**: Awaken (Kyoya)

I woke up laying on the bed. I look around on the bed, it's a queen size bed with a whole lot of pillows. I rub my legs close together and just felt my skin. I look at my legs and saw them in the open. My legs were showing my skin. I touch my chest and I have some clothes on me. I couldn't see because in this room the darkness in the room.

I got off of the bed and felt pain. I hiss in pain but I walk over and turn on a light switch. I look down my mouth dropped. Tears began to form in my eyes. My pale legs are covered in black and blues. They had some red spots or marks something along those lines.

I fell on my knees and started crying. I know I'm stronger than this and I know I have had worst than this but it just hurts me for some reason. The hot tears rolling down my eyes, to my cheeks, then brought together on my chin. The tears just kept on coming.

I put my hand up and cleaned them off I stood up trying to act as if the pain was never there. It's hard to do because the pain coming from my legs and from my butt. I got up and walk over to a full body mirror. I found the mirror hanging in the bathroom. I look at what I was wearing. I had on a kimono the color is a dark red with pink sakura's falling, I look down and saw the ending of the kimono is short up to my thighs.

I look over at my sleeves, long and wide like they are supposed to be. I pulled the skirt part of the kimono down. I don't want to see the bruises on my legs. I look at the mirror again to se if the skirt is a bit longer. I almost or did jump up in fear by seeing Bayakuran's face. He has on the same smile. The sick twisted smile, he use to hurt me.

"You look lovely in that kimono?" The tears came back to my eyes as I almost began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Bayakuran ask so calm acting as if nothing happened. I look at the mirror and saw the tears rolling down on my face. Bayakuran place his hand on my shoulder and I shivered.

"Do you need anything?" I look at his evil face. His face smiling so damn happy. I nodded yes to the answer his question.

"What is it?"

"Let me go." My voice is low and soft. It sounds semi broken. Bayakuran push me to the mirror but thank God, I held my hands out. I stayed like that hands pressed on the mirror. Bayakuran lean in closer to me as I pressed myself on the mirror not wanting him to be so close to me.

"I'm not letting you go!" He whispered harshly to my ear. I bite my lip scared of what he will do to me.

"Why?" He looked at me as if I ask him the most terrible question on earth. I close my eyes once I saw his arm move. When he grab on to my shoulders and push me to the hard marble floor. My side took the whole impact. I breathed hard feeling the pain. He walked over me and stood next to me.

He place his hand on my head and grab my by my hair. He lifted up my head for I can look at him. The pain bothered me it felt as if the hairs on my head is going to be pull out of me.

"Your the person, that's going to make Tsuna give up his position as the tenth Vongola boss." He look at me with eyes filled with joy and evil. I want to look away but was scared he might or will hurt me.

"Your just using me..." I spoke out soft and lightly again. My voice lost it's pride and rough touch to it.

"Yes I am, but right now, I'm really starting to like breaking you." I closed my eyes as I felt his cold lips on my neck. They kept going down as his hands open my kimono. The tears come back to my eyes.

'Tsuna save me.' I thought as one tear made it out of close eye and started sliding down my cheek.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((

Review if you want to. Now if you excuse me I'm going to work on the others bad mothers of chapters.


	7. Day One

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Seven**: Day One (Tsuna)

It's only been a day since the phone call, but for me it felt like 10 minutes ago. I didn't sleep that night, thinking that my cloud is and still is in great danger. I drag my lifeless body to the dinning room. I saw worried looks and fake happy smiles.

I sat on my usual seat. I look at the food in front of me. Egg,s toast, two small pancakes, hash browns, beacon, and a glass of orange juice. I guess to make me happy they made a big happy American breakfast. I look over at Kyoya's sear. Right now, he would have been fighting with Mukuro. Ignoring me, when I tell him to stop and than he would stop when Reborn told them to stop. Since they don't listen to me I know they will listen to Reborn.

Right now, Kyoya isn't here and it's way too quiet. I look over at Mukuro and seeing him eat. I sigh and than start to eat. Everything is delicious like always but if Hibari was here he would have been fighting about not having Japanese food.

"Does anyone have any ideas for lunch?" A maid ask breaking the silence in the room.

"Japanese pork Ramen." Everyone look over at Mukuro. He just kept on eating his toast.

"I thought you hated Japanese food." Chrome said as she look at him with a confused look. Mukuro look at her back and only smile at the look on her face.

"I never hated Japanese food."

"Then why are you always making fun of it?" I ask his mismatch eyes look at me. For the first time ever I wasn't scared.

"Because if Kyoya love it than I have to make fun of it." Mukuro smile as he remembered something. I smile at least knowing that the male isn't upset anymore makes me worry less. A maid came in and handed me my cellphone.

The line is open. I look at her and she open her small mouth to answer my unsaid question.

"Your cellphone ran and I picked it up and said your eating but they said it's important." I thank her as she left the dinning room.

My family look at me and the phone. I put it on speaker again. Just like last time, everything started to get scary. My blood even drop a couple of degrees.

"Hello?" I sppke out. Scared of who's going to say what. I hope it's Kyoya but I'm scared if he's going to scream again.

"Tsuna when are you going to come and save me!" I heard Hibari's small voice cry out. I glare at the spoon that showed my image. I didn't feel like a man anymore just leaving him there and I'm here enjoying a stupid breakfast while he's dying.

"Soon, Kyoya, very very soon." I spoke as Mukuro and everybody else just look at me. Reborn smile as he saw how grown up I'm dealing with this problem. Unlike before where I would have stopped everything I was doing and throw a riot.

"Tsuna! Come and save me right now! Please!" He cried out again as I heard more sobs. I heard crying sounds heavy breathing.

"What are they doing to you?" Reborn asked snapping back from my nightmare of thoughts.

"He's done terrible things to me! He raped me, beaten me, and tired to kill me!" Reborn look down regretting ever asking that. Chrome started crying for Kyoya. While Mukuro held on to her and look as pissed off as before. I'm just hurt and in shock. Hurt because if I never listen to Mukuro this would have never happen.

"Kyoya calm down, we're going to get you I swear!" I spoke and held tight on to my cellphone. Bayakuran already knows how much I care about him and he knows that our friendship is worth more than me being the tenth Vongola boss.

"Tsuna please hurry! I don't know how long I have left." Kyoya start crying, I can tell by the heavy breathing and sniffing sounds he's doing.

"Kyoya? Where are you? Are we playing hide and seek? If so I hope you have a good hiding spot." we heard the other voice on the phone. I didn't hear Hibari breathing. I started getting scared.

"I-I'll be right there, Bayakuran! Bye." I heard the click over the speaker. My phone hanged up as well. As it stopped it me with a redial button and a text choice. I looked at the little box with Kyoya's picture of him pouting.

I sigh and wanted to cry because of how much I'm missing him and of how much pain he must be in.

"I hope he's okay." I look over at Haru who happen to be playing with her spoon. Trying to avoid the feeling that everybody in the room happens to be feeling right now.

"He is okay, he's strong." Mukuro said while covering his eyes. He look like he was about to cry, which I bet is. It's all his fault.

"It's all your fault." I spoke out quietly. The others look at me including Mukuro. "What are you talking about?" Gokudera ask me as I look straight at Mukuro.

"If I never listen to you! All of this would never be happening!" I shouted and slam my hands on the table. I ended up scaring Chrome and Haru. Most of the others are in shock that I would ever blame on anything on our family.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know all this was going to happen." Mukuro shouted back as teachers start to run down his face. That just made me angry.

"Shut the fuck up!" I told him and left the dinning room table. 'It's all his fault!' I kept walking and thinking that line over and over again. I stepped inside to my office and sat down that's when I started crying.

"I should have never listen to him I should have just kept spoiling him. I'm the jerk for sending him." I spoke out loud and cried more.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))

Review if you want I wish I had some gum right now.


	8. Day One Night Time

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Eight**: Day One Night Time (Kyoya)

I woke up again. Lying on the same bed about to cry. I think I don't have any tears left. I'm at least happy that I called Tsuna. Again I want to cry. I thought my chest and felt the cloth of the kimono. I got off of the bed and then I heard movement.

"Where are you going?" Bayakuran's voice almost made me fall on the floor with fear.

"To the bathroom." I lied well it was a semi lie. I'm going to get the hell out of here. That's what I'm going to do.

"Alright be quick about it." Bayakuran order as I went running to the bathroom.

As I enter I made sure to close the door behind me I lock it as well. I walk towards the window in the large bathroom. I open it a bit not to much only a tiny bit to make sure that my body can at least fit outside. I stick my arm out of the window and I did the same with the other on and look around with my head poking out of the window. I saw on the side of the house had some sort of pipe.

I pushed myself out a bit more and breathed hard half of my body is in the house and the other half is outside of the house. I move a bit towards the side, I tried to touch the the pipe but my fingers brush a bit on it. I stick out a bit and finally got a grip on the pipe with both of my hands.

I pushed my lower body out and held on to the pipe for my life. I smile a bit and than look down to see that the pipe wasn't as long as I thought it was. I can only sigh and slide down a bit from the pipe and notice that a tree branch was there only inches away.

I held on to the pipe hard I put one of my foot out and held to one of the sides of the branch I did that with my left foot and held on to the pip pushing myself away from it. I breathed hard and held a grip on the branch with my feet unsure if it will support me or not. I let go of the pipe.

I was spun upside down when I let go both pain and excitement are mixed as one. The pain from both of my feet are being rubbed so hard from the wood that I was sure I had cuts and other things on them. I hang upside for a couple of minutes till I was sure I was done moving. Then I took a hold of the branch with my hands and crawled towards the base of the tree.

I sort of looks like sloth hanging upside. I held on to the base of the tree with both hands and let go of it with my feet and took a hold hard on the tree. My kimono sleeves rubbed on the tree and I started sliding down making sure that my arms and feet are left unharmed.

Once I was down sliding down I landed on my ass I hugged the tree feeling the pain from my ass working along my back and spin but I stood up and let go of the tree. I started to run like a wild animal getting a way from a hunter. I heard alarms playing in my background. I guess I stepped on something I wasn't sure.

The next thing I knew something hit my shoulder and something else hit my leg. I fell on the floor and blacked out. I woke up late on in a bath tub filled with some red water. I touch the water and looked at it. It's blood. I almost screamed but I got hit again. I cried in pain and look at who was hitting me. "Bayakuran?" I ask and got hi again.

"Stop it!" I yell out and got another hit from him. He look at me. His face showing nothing but anger.

"Don't escape!" He shouted and I held on to my ears. I open my eyes wide, I was so close to escaping but I didn't make it.

"What happen?" I ask Bayakuran. Making sure my voice is coated with extra fear and a gallon of no pride. Bayakuran look at me and smile. That sick and twisted way.

"My members saw you running, then they shot you." I look around and tough around my body. There it was that hole. The circle shape that shows I been shot. I touched the inside of it and didn't feel the bullet. I know it hurts like a bitch but I tired to hold back the pain. My shoulder was shot by a bullet but what the hell was my leg shot with. I look at him.

"What else?"

"With a sleeping dart." I look over at my leg and pressed around it and felt the pain that can only be made by a needle.

"I took the bullet out. Now I just finished giving you a bath." Bayakuran answered as he took me out of the bath water. He put me back on the bed and I look at him in fear. "Nothing to be scared of darling." he said ever so sweetly.

I sigh and shivered as he tired my body with the towel. He then went over the nightstand grabbed band aids and some type of ointment. He place the ointment on my shoulder I was shot and wrapped bandages around that area. He also did the same with my leg and wrap bandages around my leg. I look at him and for some unknown reason he did the same with my waist making it smaller then it already is.

Once he finished he went to the closet to get me something to wear. He pulled out a kimono, it's white and pink. The pink color is some flowers printed on the kimono and on the edges the ending of the sleeves and skirt are pink. He started to dress me and than tied the obi around my waist and made a big bow on the back of it. The obi is pink as well.

"Why a kimono?" I ask him for some strange reason. I think he has a fetish for kimono's. He smiled at me as I looked away.

"Kimono's look so nice on you, including the short ones." I pulled on the ending of the kimono to cover up my legs. I can't stand showing so much skin and I can't stand being in with Bayakuran.

"Kyoya, come with me." he took my hand and without giving it so much thought I just went with him. He drag me to an empty dinning room. It's also dark I started to think about letting go and run away from him but than I remembered what quickly happen and just held on to his hand. He turn on the lights to the empty room. I look at the dessert on the table. I blink and blink again. It was a giant Sunday in giant Sunday glass up.

"Why?" I couldn't ask anything as he sat me down in front of it.

It has chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Chocolate syrup in the bottom, middle and on top of the ice cream. It has little chocolate chip cookies top of it. It almost has mini brownies in the middle of it. Sprinkles on the top, I also notice it has a piece of cake at the bottom. I blink again and thought that he was trying to get me to have diabetes or die of high blood sugar.

"It's all Japanese."

"What you mean?" I ask him and he look at me with a happy smile. It's a smile showing me that he is truly happy.

"The ice cream, cookies, cake, and brownies."

"And the pieces of broken chocolate?"

"Yes Kyoya."

I smiled even though he got me in so much pain I couldn't help but to feel like a little kid in a candy store. He gave me a spoon and I held on to it.

"You smiled? Cute." I put the spoon in and looked at him for permission to eat. Bayakuran nodded and I took a bite. "Mmmm" Bayakuran smile at me as I kept eating the ice cream. Something inside of me is telling me that I shouldn't be eating this but whatever.

"Bayakuran, why are you being nice to me?" I ask him and he look at me. I held on tight to the spoon scared of what he's going to do to me. But, all he did is smile at me like nothing is going to happen. I couldn't but feel a bit sleepy.

"I just want to see you happy and not upset anymore." I nodded and look at him but kept eating. I felt like hours passed when I finished eating the ice cream.

I couldn't keep my eyes open I felt like I'm going to die if I don't get any sleep. He drugged the ice cream and I being a fool fell for it. But it's better this way. I wouldn't have to be raped or beaten to sleep.

"I feel like I'm going to have high blood sugar." Bayakuran laugh at my comment as he picked me up like a bride and took me to the bedroom. He lay me down in bed and handed me water which I quickly drank but than I started to get even more sleepy. I'm not sure if he drugged me for I can die or just drug me for I can sleep but I quickly knocked out. Last thing I heard was

"Good night. Kyoya."

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))()()

Hmmmm Bayakuran is bipolar but whatever. Review if you peeps want.


	9. Day Two

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Chapters!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Nine**: Day Two (Tsuna)

I'm in my office filling out paper work. I soon get a call and picked it up as soon as possible. Only reason I was like that is because I was thinking it's Kyoya.

"Hello! How's my little brother!" I smile as I heard Dino's voice. I laid back on the leather chair and smile. "Hey Dino, I'm doing fine and so are the others." I answer back as cheerful as possible. I felt Dino smile at the end of the line but right now something seemed off about his breathing. "Where's Kyoya?" I held on to the phone tight. How did he know? "Tsuna, he's my student-" "Ex-student." I corrected Dino.

"I don't care, where Kyoya? I called him three times and no one picks up." I breathed hard something Kyoya does when he's mad. "Dino, Kyoya went on a mission." That's half of the truth right there. At least I wasn't lying. "I know he's on a mission Reborn told me. But I want to know what is going on." "Kyoya is captured." I said in a whole sentence but I felt like the words come out all together. "Is he alright." Dino ask and I could tell he's worried about the bird.

"He's alright." I lied. I never lied this badly but for it's for Dino doesn't start a riot. He may be my brother but hell! He goes crazy over things. "Alright, well, bye." I heard the click from the phone. I hanged up as well, knowing that Dino is upset. "Mukuro come in." I spike softly as he stepped inside the room.

"I'm sorry for what happen yesterday." I told him and he smile. Once again I shivered in fear of that smile. "It's alright Vongola boss." He said cheerfully as he sat down. It's good seeing him back to normal. Well, whatever you call normal for him. "When are we going to save him?" I looked at him. He look at me. Eyes of sadness but with hope added into them. "Tomorrow night." I answer as I took Mukuro to the meeting room. Everyone has been there waiting for me. I smile and I started the meeting. The third night, my bird is mine.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))

Sorry if it's too short.


	10. Day Two Night Time

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** In case you guys haven't notice. Kyoya sleeps during the day at some points of this story and the days he wakes up early is because he slept early the night before. In these days right now he's been sleeping late and been waking up around the night time. But I'm guessing his sleeping habits are going to change.

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Ten**: Day Two Night Time (Kyoya)

I woke up because of the feeling of something warm around me. I felt water around me. This is the second time, I wake up in a bath. I look at my hand and saw Bayakuran washing it. "Why am I here?" I asked him as he put my hand back in the water. "You slept the whole day, so I'm bathing you now."

"What time is it?" I ask him as he took out my leg and started washing it. He start at my foot and I bet he's going to work his way up. "It's 12 I'll be amaze if you fall asleep." I'm right. He went from my foot, to my ankle and knee then finally at my thigh.

Once he finished bathing me he took me out of the bath tub. He place me on the top of the bed and went to the closet to get another kimono. The one he took out is black with marshmallow's dancing around it with a smiley face on it. "I'm going to head to bed I trust you enough to stay here." I nodded as Bayakuran left the room. I heard the click of him closing the door and than another click of him locking it. '

So much for trust.' I rolled my eyes as I looked around the new room he placed me in. I went to the windows and saw they are locked from the outside. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling and saw a vent. I smiled with joy.

I got on the bed and started jumping up and down on the bed. Every jump getting me higher and higher to my target. I held my hands out in the air to push it in at least. I jumped up hard and slammed the vent air way in. I smashed it right inside and jumped more.

I grabbed to it hanging on to it. Then I started pushing myself inside the air way. I smiled as I crawled around it and found my way to the attic. I crawled out and grabbed my traveling bag. I took off the kimono and put on my regular clothes.

After I got dresses I pulled out a knife from my traveling bag. I put it around a necklace and I put it on. My revenge starts now. I looked at the bandages around my waist, shoulder, and leg. Yes it starts now.


	11. Day Three, No Call From Kyoya

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** I don't own a beta reader so if someone want's to be one you guys can tell me and I'll have you guys be my beta reader.

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Eleven**: Day Three, No Call From Kyoya (Tsuna)

Alright it's been two or three days since I last spoke to Kyoya. For me, it felt like years I walk around my bedroom it's been two nights that I couldn't sleep. The attack is today, well tonight to be more correct. Reborn told me to get some sleep. I'm scared and worried on what is going to happen this night. I got in bed again and start to move around. I let my eyes close and I started to rock myself. I'm falling asleep and that's when I knocked out.

/**Dream/**

"_No Bayakuran!" Kyoya yell as Bayakuran got on top of him. Butterfly kisses on his pale neck. The bird cried more as he started to move around. Bayakuran held on to Kyoya's hands above his head. _

"_Bayakuran stop!"_

"_Something about you screaming makes me so excited." The face Kyoya made is priceless. Pure shock. Never seen that look on his beautiful pale face. _

"_Bayakuran!" The young Japanese man cried out again but only this time naked. Showing his pale well tone body. Not to tone to ruin the slim waist he has but just enough to show a bit of his girly nature. _

"_I promise you will like this~" Kyoya cried out as Bayakuran unzip himself. He than start to take out his-" _

_/_**End Of Dream**_/ _

"Ahhhhh!" I scream out and fell out of the bed which made me land on the floor. Haru and Gokudera came in the door as if they kicked it open. Which I bet Gokudera did that.

"What's wrong! What's going on!" Gokudera ask as he took out his gun and started to point it every which way.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked me as she stop Gokudera from shooting someone or something. She went to me and held my hand in hers. She smile at me and I smile back at her and gave her hand a tight little squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm alright just had a bad dream." Haru smile as got a hold of Gokudera and took him out of the room and told me to get some sleep. I looked up at the ceiling not really worried about my health or for my lack of sleep for that matter of fact. I got a hole of my cellphone and went to Kyoya's song for his ring tone. I clicked on it and than just let it play as I sang along to it.

"The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind, stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might over flow, the flower that is just like you." I sang quietly and softly. I ended up going to sleep after that little show. I was secretly hoping I wouldn't have that dream again.

()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review if you guys feel like it


	12. My Turn

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Mmmm chapter chapter chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Twelve**: My Turn (Kyoya)

I went to the air vent and went inside. I started to crawl, I kept moving till I spotted the room. I was held in. I growled as I kept crawling anywhere just to find Bayakuran's room sure it took me about twenty minutes to find but I'm glade that I at least found it besides it was about time too that I found it. I crawled over to it which is like a hole in the ground leading to somewhere else. I than drop down to that. I landed on my feet and than stood up.

I look down and jumped on the air vent. Once I landed on the floor I looked around and took a quick note that I was in the hallway only a couple of feet away from Bayakuran's room. I quickly but quietly walk to the room Bayakuran is held in. I held on to the door knob feeling as the whole world is on my shoulders. I open the door softly and peeked my eye in side scanning the area to see where Bayakuran happens to be. I spot Bayakuran laying in bed sleeping the night away like a normal person.

I open the door more and step inside the room quietly and walk towards him. I look at his laying form seeing him breath in and out slowly. I took my necklace off and took the knife and than place the necklace back on my neck the charm hanging on my chest.

"Good bye." I whispered quietly as I almost place the knife in his chest I saw Bayakuran's hand grab a hold of my wrist and pull me forward which made me let go of the knife. I started to move away from him but a hand went on my back and moved me forward. I almost yell out for help as he pushed me. Than something sharp and painful connected to my left shoulder.

I let out of scream of pure pain. Bayakuran than twisted the knife as I scream more. I felt the knife being remove from my shoulder. I started to fall backwards but Bayakuran held on to my wrist for that doesn't happen. I only got a glance of Bayakuran before I felt him hit me with something on my head and I passed out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()))

Review if you dare...


	13. Night Fall, My Last Hope

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Mmmm chapter chapter chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Thirteen**: Night Fall, My Last Hope (Tsuna)

We sat in the meeting room. It's quiet and no one is smiling. It's hard to adapt to this new life style. I look over at Reborn and saw him cleaning Leon. I look over at Dino, I didn't want him to be here but he came for his ex-student. I only look at everybody in the room worry faces but with a bit of happiness in their eyes.

"Let's start this meeting." Reborn finally spoke his voice traveling around the room. Dino and I both look at him. "How are we going to rescue him." Mukuro spoke and looked at Reborn. The older hitman smile as he look at him.

"We're breaking in and taking him by force."

"Don't we need a better plan." I look at Dino who spoke out. Dino and Roger looked at each other, which is scaring the crap out of me and everybody else in the room.

"How about this, we break in and we form a small group on finding the skylark. The second group focus on taking out the enemies."

"So who's in charge of getting Kyoya back?" Mukuro ask once more as Reborn started thinking of who those people are.

"Chrome, Dino, and Yamamoto." Yamamoto smile knowing that he's part of bringing back a very important person. I frown but got a bit happy because at least, I'm not there to see how badly the poor bird is hurt.

"So the rest of us is fighting the enemy." The others nodded. My phone than started to ring. My family looked at me as I took my phone out and open it. I pressed the speaker button on the touch screen.

"Hello" I spoke out first waiting for the other to say something back to me.

"Why, hello Tsuna." I breathed in hard knowing who's voice that is.

"Why are you calling me, Bayakuran." The whole room look at the phone. I tired to ignore the stares and glares they are giving my phone. It's like my phone is at fault with this. Dino's glare started to bother me and scare the crap out of me.

"I just wanted to know who my bird is calling~"

"Aren't you using his cellphone?"

"No I'm not. Kyoya was trying to call you through my cellphone after I took it away from him. Hmm I guess he had something important to tell you."

"What did you do to him?" Mukuro spoke out but I can tell that he was about to scream out. I also wanted to shout at Bayakuran for what the hell he did to my bird.

"He's just sleeping off a stab wound and hit on the head."

"You stabbed my bird!" I shouted out as I stood up from my chair rolling away from me. Dino broke a glass of his water. The water went sliding off of his tan hand where a few pieces of glasses seem to be place.

"I had to stab him, since he was a step away from killing me."

"You should have let him kill you!" Dino shouted out, which scared the living crap out of me. I almost jump a bit because I have never heard Dino shout or scream at anyone in his life.

"My my, calm down you'll get him back soon enough."

"What do I have to do?" I asked him staring at the phone. I started waiting for an answer. I felt like years and days were passing by before Bayakuran finally gave me an answer.

"Give up your position of a Vongola, I'll give you three days to think about it. If you don't the bird will die." The click of the phone was heard. The call has ended. I stare at the phone than look over at Reborn. I was hopping for some sort of answer from him.

"Think about it or we'll attack." Reborn told me as he made a hand movement telling everyone to leave. Than everybody left the room leaving me with such a big choice.

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(()()

Remember review if you feeling it


	14. Painful Night

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Mmmm chapter chapter chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Fourteen**: Painful Night (Kyoya)

I woke up once more with a large bruise on my wrist and a stab wound on my shoulder. I touch my wounded shoulder and felt the bandages wrap around it along with bandages wrap around my wrist and waist. I look down to see what I'm wearing.

'Bayakuran has a fetish.' I thought as I kept looking at the Chinese dress I have on right now. It's a long dress well it's supposed to be long but right now it stops right in the middle of my thighs. The sides of the dress is open both of them stopping near my hips. The sleeves are short with gold at the edges of them.

All of the edges of the dress is gold but the base color of it is red. I notice a design of a golden dragon printed in the front of it. I touched my legs working my way up and than felt long high knee socks but it feels like silk and than small shorts place on me.

I place my hands on my hair and move my hands around to see if anything is added to my head. I felt a clip in my hair. I got up from the bed and went towards the mirror once more. I look at what is place on my head. A red flower clip with little diamonds to make it look like small rain drops. I was about to touch It till I heard a noise and the door open.

Bayakuran came in the room I look at him through the mirror. Smiling just like always I frown or pouted right now I couldn't tell what I was doing.

"Do you have some kind of fetish?"

"Seeing you in a dress like that makes me wild." Bayakuran answer as he place his hand on my unhurt shoulder. I moved away from him.

"Stay here, I'll bring some food for you." Bayakuran said as he started walking out of the room. He stop and than looked at me with a smile playing on his face.

"You have a small and kind of slim body. So the dress looks great on you." I growled as he smiled even more. He than became serious which always makes me worry or just get scared. Everything that has been happening so far to me is just making me scared.

"I called your boss today." My eyes grew wide. He smiled but evilly as in he's about to do something of pure evil. I almost back away from him but I stayed where I was standing.

"Why did you tell him?"

"To give up his Vongola position for you." I almost jump him but than he walked out of the room before I could get any reaction out of myself. I wanted to escape but I couldn't. I walk towards Bayakuran's bed and saw his white cellphone laying on his bed.

I picked it up and notice that it was an iPhone. I went to his call log and saw Tsuna's number. I press on the number and it started dialing by it's self. I took the phone and than press it on my ear to hear it just ring.

"Bayakuran!"

"Tsuna!" I screamed out before he could say anything else.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked me with a worry voice. I can tell the sadness in his voice and sadness by just hearing him.

"They stab me! Bayakuran stab me!" I started to cry feeling the hot tears running down my face.

"I know the bastard told me." My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe that he just curse it's shocking him just hearing him say that.

"What else did he do?"

"I told you, he raped me, beat me, stabbed me, shot me and cross dress me." I heard a bit of heavy breathing. I smirk a bit but I can tell he wanted to smile at the cross dressing part.

"Cross dressing?"

"Yes, cross dressing." I touched my lips and felt a small smile. I couldn't believe the smile I have on my face. It was tiny but than it still dropped because of all the bull shit I been put through.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry but I'm going to give up my position for you." I held on to the phone as tight as ever. I can't stand that idea. After I put him through hell in high school. After Reborn put him through hell in high school as well for he can be prepared for his position in the family.

Now just finding out he's going to through it all away for me...

"Don't do it!" I shouted out to the phone. I sighed but held on to it for my dear life.

"Look Kyoya, I'm going to give up my position to get you back. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"It's alright! Just don't-"

"It's not alright! You got stab, shot, cross dressed, beaten, and...raped." I felt the pain he's feeling right now. I started crying again tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my face.

"Bye Tsuna." I whispered and I quickly got ready to hang up.

"Bye Birdy."

We hang up the call. I started crying while I just lay on the bed letting my tears hit the pillow.

"If he didn't give me this mission nothing would have happen." The door open and I poke my head up and saw Bluebell. She placed a bowl on the floor and started walking out. I got up and went to the bowl I looked down on it and saw that soup is in it. I picked it up and drank the water part of the soup.

I almost chocked on a piece of meat. After I drank the water I than placed some of the meat and started to chew on it. Once I finished eating the cold soup I held on the the bowl and looked at the door. I know Bayakuran he will come here and check if I'm done eating or he will send someone of his stupid family to come and check on me right now. The door open as I held on the to clay bowl tighter in my hand. Zakuro open the door and I threw the clay bowl almost hitting his face.

"Vongola brat!" I got ready for a fight. I don't know why I did that but I know one way or another I'm leaving this house.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))

Review if you dare.


	15. I Pick

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Mmmm chapter chapter chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Fifteenth**: I Pick (Tsuna)

"You gave it a lot of thought?"

Reborn came in my office and ask me. I look up at him and than made a sigh. He quickly than took a near by chair sitting in front of my desk and just sat on it. I did a sigh again unsure of what to tell him but I already made up my mind. I open my mouth to speak and tell him what I think about it. Than someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I spoke out waiting for the person to just come inside and ask me the same thing Reborn ask me. Gokudera stepped in the room, he closed the door behind him and than gave me a smile with kind eyes. Right now I can tell he knows that I'm stressed.

"You gave it some thought?"

"Gokudera and Reborn you guys think and worry the same." I both told them and smile at the way they reacted. Reborn just acted as if nothing had happen and than Gokudera just quickly looked away from me. I smiled once more but than got a frown playing across my face.

"I'm going to give up my position as the Vongola Tenth Boss." I spoke out quietly unsure of what I wanted but I know what I do want is my bird back.

Gokudera and Reborn looked at me. They both stood up with the speed of lighting I swear to God, I just saw a blur.

"You can't do that! Kyoya doesn't want that to happen!" Both of them shouted at the same time. I just look left and right between the two. Reborn sat down while Gokudera kept on yelling out on what my bird doesn't want.

"How do you people know that!" I shouted back at them waiting for an answer. I look at both of them waiting for an answer and Reborn only smiled while Gokudera looked away kind of embarrassed.

"You sleep talk."

I gave a blank stare at Reborn. The whole house had to hear me think or talk aloud of the conversation I had with Kyoya. At least it wasn't like last time that I had to beg Kyoya just to come home from his last mission. That was and still is the last time I send him to Tokyo.

"Let's just ignore that ever happen." I look at both of them and got nodes from the both of them. I smiled but than it quickly made it's self into a frown.

"But what else can I do?" I asked them waiting for an answer wanting a damn answer from them. I don't want to give up my position but the last thing I want is for more ruthless acts to be done to my cloud!

"Look, I have a plan just make sure to follow it." Reborn spoke out. Which made both Gokudera and I look at him. He smirked. Reminding me of my cloud which my heart just started to hurt like a bitch but I needed to ignore those feelings now.

"What is it?" Gokudera quickly asked not wasting any time at all. Reborn eyed him and Gokudera started to look away but my eyes stayed remind on Reborn. Wanting and just waiting for him to tell me the plan.

"Look, all you have to do is make believe like your giving up your power by going over there." Reborn looked around waiting for anyone to ask any questions. I have one questions.

"Where will the others be including yourself Reborn?"

"The others and I will be inside hiding in spots or at the outside."

I stood there and just thought what if they got into the same kind of trouble Kyoya has gotten himself into. I couldn't think of all those details of how they will sneak in without getting caught or anything like that minutes of Kyoya's life is just slipping by my fingers now. I look at Reborn and than took a look at Gokudera who seems to like the plan.

" Let's do it." I spoke out looking at Reborn and Gokudera with a tiny smile. Reborn took this moment to make one of his famous smirks. I watch over as he pointed his gun at a calendar which Gokudera almost went to get but than Reborn shoot it. Leaving a small bullet size hole with smoking coming out of the paper.

"When?" Is the only word I need to ask right now.

"Tomorrow night." The answer I wanted the only answer I needed. Reborn smirked more once again. I love him so much. Without Reborn I know I would just fail at this but I can't believe I might have a chance just to take out Bayakuran's family and than take back my Kyoya.

"Tomorrow is a full moon." Gokudera spoke out with a smile. Kyoya had been a sucker for full moons for his entire life. I smiled and realized something if I can get Kyoya out of that hell hole than maybe maybe he might want to see a bit of the moon to gain life and pride into that once beautiful yet powerful voice.

"Than it's a date."

I pulled out my phone and than text everybody the new plan. I look at how much family members I seem to have I smiled even more. I can't wait to get him back. Ohh I can almost hear him calling me a useless idiot.

_)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()(()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

Oh gosh Review if you guys want don't worry about it kay


	16. I Want to be Saved

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Alright lately I have been pretty down lately because of low self esteem and all that. I know something about me I know I'm not prefect but I know I'm a great person with a big heart and I'm super super sensitive but now I know I can take a hit! I'm a great person so that makes me beautiful inside! I'm amazing just the way I am!

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Sixteen**: I Want to be Saved (Kyoya)

I look over at Bayakuran. He just smiles and kisses my head as he held a knife near my lap. I can't believe I'm seated on this demon's lap. I look over him scanning his face for any clues of why he wants me here.

"Why am I here? And why aren't I just locked up in the room?" I ask him right in the middle of a kiss he was going to give my cheek. He stopped halfway in the air but than kiss my cheek. I can just feel the smile forming on his face. He pulled his lips away from my cheek and smiled at me as if he was in love.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something."

He spoke soft and looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. I look at him carefully seeing if something by his face moments will give him away but nothing happened. He only stayed looking at the mini pink Chinese dress with small white cute bunnies are moving around. The design of the rabbits are very cute I have to admit that but I just don't get the skinny see through white high socks with pink flats with a white large bow at the end of it. The hair clip this time is a chair comb clip shaped as a white bunny with pink eyes.

I than close my legs noticing how far is eyes are traveling. Sometimes I don't even think he's human just because of how horny this man gets. He look at my hands and than look at my face admiring me. I want to look away but than he will stop me I just stared at those empty purple eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look lovely?"

Bayakuran just smiled and touch the hair clip on my head. I move my head away from his hand I thought he would get angry at this action but he didn't. He only smile at me and I can only think of my question from before.

"Just tell me why I'm here." I demanded and waited but I just got a husky chuckle in return. I only waited for him to talk to me because I don't want him just to laugh at me right now.

"Your boss called me today~" Bayakuran replied in a sing song voice. I didn't care about the smile on his face right now I'm only caring about Tsuna he didn't give up his position because he can't do that! I would kill him!

"What did he say?"

My heart started to beat fast. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack any minute right now. Bayakuran gave my lap a squeeze to see if that will come me down. Right now nothing is going to calm me down I just want to know what my boss said.

"He's going to come over and tell me what he picks. Which I'm guessing he's going to give up his position."

I held on to the skirt of the dress. My tears spilling out of my eyes and rolling down on my face one by once and than more tears started to join in. I wanted to stop crying but I'm way too sensitive right now I don't know why.

"Go to your room."

I got out of his lap and went towards to the door. I held on to the door knob and turn it hearing the click of it being open and than stepped out. I closed the door behind me and broke down in front of the door crying and crying. Holding on to myself with what little pride I have left.

I stood up and went walking straight to my room. Ignoring remarks from Zakuro. Which is pretty odd coming from me because I have started having fights with the red hair man. Once I made it in the small room I closed the door and broke down again. I don't have any pride in my anymore. I than went to my bed crawling.

I got in a ball as soon as my body got in bed. I can't believe that the stupid fish is going to give up his position as the tenth vongola boss for me. I didn't know or didn't want to know that he will go this far just to get a prideful bird back. I smiled a little at that thought but it hurt to find out that he's giving up on what he work on for so hard.

Please someone save me, I want to be saved right now.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Review if you guys dare...which I hope you guys do...I like reviews...pretty please


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Almost done with this story and than I can get a life! Well, my live involves on being on the phone and talking to FFN buddies.

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Seventeen**: My Almost Prefect Dream (Tsuna)

I feel like shit right now. I think I may have had the worst dream in history. Well the history of my bad dreams. My dream was about Reborn's plan going down hill which I can NOT afford that happening. I can't take that anymore last thing I need is to worry about is my dream. I finally reached the dinning room.

I walk in the room getting a lot of hello's and a bunch of happy faces. Maybe this is a sign that everything is going to work out I just have to stop thinking that it isn't. I took my seat and look over at all of the people sitting down. I focus my eyes on Mukuro, who happens to be eating with a smile on his face.

"How are you all feeling?" I ask as I took a cup of coffee and waited for a maid to fix my breakfast. I smiled as I notice we are having a Japanese breakfast.

"Great!"

Yamamoto shouted with happiness in his voice. I smiled at that as I look over at Mukuro, he only gave me a small nod with a tiny smile playing across his tan face. I know he's happy inside jumping for joy.

"That's wonderful! Anyways Reborn I want to-" Before I could even finish that sentence. Dino came in like he owns the place and ran towards me like a horse chasing an apple. He picked me up and gave me a hug squeezing anything he can out of me. Which is nothing but air.

" I'm so happy!"

He squeezed me again knocking all of the air out of me. Right now I feel like a snake just wrapped itself around me as it's food and just kept squeezing and tightening itself around me. I'm almost at the point of passing out right now because of his grip.

"Let...g-go...o-of...meeee"

I tired to yell out but it came out as a silent whisper. Almost like one of Kyoya's threats. Which reminds me right now that I have to start calling him Hibari when he get's back. I don't want him to get mad and get bitten to death. Dino chuckled a bit and let go of me.

"I'm sorry is that I'm just way too excited!"

I started to laugh a bit of how childish he is around me and his whole family. My family than started laughing with for some reason I felt like everybody can read me as a open book which makes me happy right now. Once we finish laughing I took my seat once more and Dino took a seat near Reborn.

Once I finished eating the lovely Japanese breakfast we than headed to the meeting room. Everybody took their seat with some excitement. I just smiled at how happy they seem to be today which just made me even stronger about this plan.

"Alright Chrome, Dino, and Yamamoto are going to rescue Kyoya."

"Like the original plan?" Chrome ask as she look over Reborn. Reborn just nodded and smirked at her which made Chrome calm down a bit.

"You three have to find a way to sneak in Bayakuran's house."

All three nodded. Which made me think if they are going to be okay. I just hope they find a way in the mansion with out getting caught. If Kyoya did it than I'm sure and positive they can get in mansion.

Reborn smirked and look over at the others. Thoughts clouded his dark black eyes which made me think for a moment but than I just ignore it because I know what he's going to say next for the first time ever.

"The other stand guard and if Bayakuran's family fight than we going to fight back. All of you guys stand guard around the mansion gates."

The others nodded as they listened to what they would be doing. I smiled at how happy Mukuro seem to be right now I bet he's thinking about how he's going to bother the poor bird when he gets back. I went to my bell and picked it up. Yes I own a small little bell that I can ring when I send them back. Reason why I have this bell is because one time Kyoya got sick and couldn't talk. Let's just say he wouldn't stop ringing this bell to get my attention.

"Dismiss!"

())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()())()()()()()))(()()()()()()())(())()(())(()

Review yay


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Wooot Chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Eighteen**: Oh no! (Kyoya)

I woke up to nightfall. I poke my head up from the pillow and looked around the room trying to see if anything today is going to be important. I blinked two times as I remember that Tsuna is coming today. I bounce off the bed and ran towards the door.

I banged on it a couple of times and tried pulling the door knob only to get it not to open. I bang on the door with my fist one more time I know they can hear the noise coming from this room but they are just ignoring it. I look down only to see that my dress has been changed. I crushed at myself. I don't know why I became such a heavy sleeper all of a sudden.

The back ground color of the dress is white and it has red roses printed out it. I touched the roses and notice that they have glitter on it. I touch the side of my hips and took to notice that I have no shorts under the dress I can just feel my thighs. I also notice the change of underwear the pervert gave me. I touched my legs and I had the long black silk socks like always.

I touch my head feeling around for the new hair clip which was a rose as well. I sigh and place my hands on my hips trying to figure out something. Till my hand hit something hard on my left side of my hip. I took it in my hands and notice that it was a Japanese folding fan. I open it and placed it in front of me and look at the pattern the same one to match my dress.

I place the fan back and I ran towards a new by window in the room. I tired pulling it open but nothing worked it's locked. I look outside and saw a dot just walking to the mansion. I couldn't see well but I didn't need to see just to tell that it's Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" I yelled out and tired to open the window even though it was locked. I banged on the glass to see if I could break it but it didn't even work.

"Tsuna! Please don't!" I yelled out one more time as I went running to the door of the room. I banged on it more times than before. Right now I'm desperate to get this door to open.

"Open this do-" All I heard is a gun shot. My stormy blue eyes went wide. Tears are racing down my face and I than started to bang on the door once more with so much force that I'm even amazed I didn't break my hands.

"Let me out! You killer! Your nothing Bayakuran!" I yelled and than just landed on my knees. The tears just wouldn't stop falling from my face I than heard the door opening. I got up and ran to get something.

I notice a beautiful vase in the room and I took that in hand. Once the door finally open my grip on the vase is tight and I threw it not really aiming at the person but hopefully it will at least hit their face or something.

"Your throwing never changed, Kyoya." I blinked and than blinked again as I looked at Dino. The blonde just smiled at me as I ran towards him. He held his arms out and got me in a tight hug. Chrome and Yamamoto than came towards Dino and hugged me as well.

"Umm You look great." Yamamoto spoke first after the group hug. I ignore him and his chuckle. I look over Dino and notice a goofy smile on his face.

"Where's Tsuna?"

"Downstairs fighting." My eyes went wide again well that did explain the gun shots from before.

"My guns?" I look over at Dino as he put his hand behind his back and gave me one of my guns. Chrome place her hand inside her black jacket and gave me my second gun. I held on to them and smiled lightly.

I went to the staircase with Chrome, Dino and Yamamoto behind me. I spotted Mukuro fighting Bluebell with trident at hand. I look over and notice Tsuna fighting Bayakuran. I smiled as I place my feet on top of the staircase railing. I jump off of it. In the air I pointed both of my guns towards Bayakuran and than moved my right hand towards Zakuro and started shooting at both of them.

I did a spin and landed on the floor carefully. Tsuna look at me with a huge smile playing on his face. I only blushed and look away from him as I pointed my gun towards Bluebell.

))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Review please if you want


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Save Me

**Summary: **"Save me!" Hibari cried out in pain. "Tsuna! Save me!" Tsuna just couldn't believe that this happened. All he can do is just forget all that is happening right now and just forget that he send out Hibari for that stupid mission.

**Note:** Wooot Chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sometimes I wish I did own an anime but I don't that's the sad things about life.

**Chapter Nineteen**: My Bird (Tsuna)

Kyoya is alive! I couldn't help but to smile at him and once he did that blush I just smiled even more. Right now I don't know what to do but I at least know what I can do. I pointed my gun towards Bayakuran and started shooting each bullet missing as he moved out of the way.

Once I ran out of bullets Bayakuran popped out and started shooting towards me. I ducked and cover. Reborn came out from his hiding spot and started shooting at whoever he can get his hands on. I got behind a vast stander I tired to cover my back with it.

I took out the empty bullet case and than put a new load in. I started shooting at whoever dares to even look at me as I left the spot. 'Damn! I wish Kyoya is next to me right now.' I thought as I made it to a mini hallway and open a closet door.

I got behind that door and looked around. I saw Kyoya who just happens to be shooting and ducking. I look over to see Mukuro dodging bullets while he swag his trident at people. I pointed my gun at Kyoya and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went towards him but he dodged it as he look my way. I waved my gun showing him who it is. He smirked and made a run for my direction. I look at him running across the shooting field everybody seems to be having.

He got on a couch jumped off of it and did a flip landing in front of my face.

"Missed me." He asked as he turn his back facing me as pointed his gun at the direction of the fight. I smiled and did the same as I got next to him.

"I missed you a lot."

"So much that you'll give up your Vongola position." I look at him as he looked at me. I can tell he had some hurt in his eyes. I smiled and than looked forward as he did the same thing.

"If I have to I'll even give up Mukuro." I felt him smiling...wait! Smiling? I turn my head over to him and looked at Kyoya. I saw the cutest and happiest smile on his beautiful pale face.

'Wow, he has a great smile! Why am I thinking about him this why? Maybe is the happiness.' I thought but I still ended up with a smile on my face.

"Let's rock!" I shouted as we both ran into the gun battle. I got in front of Kyoya for he doesn't get hurt. Last thing I need is for him to get shot again.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Review if you want


End file.
